Graduation Day at McKinley High
by lnitu19
Summary: It's graduation at McKinley, so we say goodbye to some great characters but with a surprise, maybe we'll welcome some new ones? oooohh!
1. Chapter 1

Robot: I-do-not-own-anything

Little Tommy- I thought you owned your arm and leg and....

Robot: Oh-never-mind. He-does-not-KNOW-anything!

Finn's POV:

I looked around at the Glee Club, feeling rather sad that Matt and Mike were graduating already. But it was so cool that we got to perform at graduation instead of the Cheerios! Then, he peeked over at Quinn and got distracted.

"Wow. Quinn is glowing. I never noticed how happy she was because she's going all hormone-crazy and yelling at me all the time," I thought to myself as I twisted my fingers around my tie, forming a candycane- like arrangement and a look of frustration appearing on my face.

"Let me help you," Rachel said in her chipper voice, scurrying over to me and snatching my tie, quickly undoing it and with a _woosh_ it was fixed.

"Thanks, Rach. You've always been good with stuff like this. Doesn't it seem weird that a year's already passed by? I mean, next year we're gunna be Juniors! We're upperclassmen!" I looked off into the distance, my signature thinking pose.

She giggled nervously and said, "Sure Finn.. but you better watch out for Freshman quarterbacks!" She poked me-hard- in the stomach to let me know that she was joking. But she really got me thinking. I mean, I could get gypped!

Then, I saw Quinn's squinted eyes dart from me to Rachel and back to me again. Seriously, if looks could kill! She shuffled over to me, glaring at Rachel and causing her to back away.

**SPOILER **

"What are you doing? You need to focus. I'm having my baby girl in a couple of days and remember- I chose YOU as a father. Got it? And please stop messing around with Rachel. You know how much she wants you, the lust burning in her heart like a deprived cougar. Just tell her to stop! You're MY MAN!"

As she said these last two words, she lashed out at me, almost slapping my made-up face (thanks to Kurt!) but I Matrix-ed my way out of that predicament.

"Dude! What's up with you? You are especially mean now that the baby is less than a week away! You just need to take a chill pill!" I defended, touching my face where the slap would've landed.

"Whats up with me?! WHAT'S UP WITH ME? You're the one who talks like you're a surfer and doesn't realize how much stupid pain I'm in. I mean, I even had to pick up an extra shift at Sheets 'N Things. How are we going to get Day Care so that we can finish school?" She looked down at her rotund stomach, stroking it gently.

Mr. Shuester rushed in, hair awry, tie askew, and said, "Showtime everybody!"


	2. Performing

Rachel's POV:

"OMG!!! He called me RACH! That's a pet name! It's a for sure thing that he likes me, at least a little bit!" I babbled to myself as I fluffed up my hair, ready to perform. We were wearing amazing dresses, chosen by Mercedes. They were red with a white sash and tea length. Those were, of course, our school colors, which would be a million times better if they were pink or purple, but whatever.

"He is soooo cute.. too bad he had to choose Quinn. I mean, she's such a bad match for him! She bullies him so much. Poor Finn. He looks so hurt that she almost hit him." I thought to myself.

I walked (as gracefully I could in five inch heels!) over to him, and extended my arms, wanting to wrap them around his sweaty, thick neck. Then, I just reached up and swung them around his bulky football head, pulling myself closer to him for a hug.

"Rachel, what are you doing? We have to go on!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, Finn. It just looked like you needed a pick-me- up!"

"Oh, yeah, I guess. Well, time to go on," he said awkwardly.

I strutted onto the ramps that we had in the auditorium, smiling all the way. As soon as we had all gotten to the stage, in our perfect position to start our choreography, we started singing.

"Boom boom ba woom, wha woom. Boom boom ba woom, wha woom," the background singers started singing.

Then, it was Finn's turn, "Way on down to southern Alabama with the guitars jammin that's where we're headed. Straight up to Buton, Montana, singing 'Lord, I was born a ramblin man'. Caaallliiiffooorrrrnnniiiiia, to Oooregon, even New York City has one or two hillbillies ready to hit the road." I joined him: "It's a brother and a sister kinda thing, raise up your hands if ya all wanna hang with," and then we all joined together, "me and my gang, we live to rock, we rock to live...."

Man I loved this song. Even though I don't really like country, this is a really good song. And it showed togetherness. We stepped in our square motion for a second, then did a little 'dosey do' move.

Halfway through the song, when Quinn was 'dosey do'-ing around Artie, we heard it, the loud _Boom _that made everybody, in Glee Club and the audience, stop singing. Quinn had fallen down, sobbing, and holding her baby bump.

Finn and Puck both rushed to her sides, but she threw a punch towards Puck, making him back away. Finn grabbed her hand and asked her if she was okay.

She glanced at him reluctantly and said, "I don't know... I think...."

**I'm taking after one of my friends with the cliffhanger thing. Don't you just love it? **

**Please review and tell me what you think I should do!**


	3. Surprise!

Quinn's POV

"I don't know. I think I... I think I'm having my baby!" I can NOT believe that I just say that.. I'm going to be a mother soon! OMG! Somebody get me a barf bag.

Puck came over to me, staring at my baby bump and said, "Should I ask Mr. Shue to get the car?" With a dazed expression drooping over his flushed face.

"Of course, stupid, now get your eyes off of my girlfriend!" Finn retorted, a crazed look on his face. Wow. I'm so surprised that he's still being supportive of me even though Puck's really the father. I should've told him right off the bat that it wasn't his. Oh my gosh. This is making me cry even more! I feel so bad for him! His cute smile dimples and freckles. His lankiness. Why did I have to go over to Puck's that night? Why?

Now, Rachel could see that tears were streaming out of the corners of my eyes like a Yosemite waterfall and she got me a box of tissues.

"Quinn, do you need anything else? Water, or ice?" Finn asked as I thanked Rachel for the tissues.

"No, thanks, Finn. I just want you to stay here. I'm so scared. I just want my parents!"

My shoulders heaved up and down as I began to sob even harder, my makeup smearing even more so that I looked similar to a zombie. I saw Finn give a head nod to Artie as he whipped out his phone. He dialed my parents number (as I tried to punch him) and told them that we needed them to go to the hospital, that I was most likely in labor.

I lay back on the dusty, wooden floor of the stage and heaved a huge sigh as my crying subsided for a minute. The crowd was staring at me with big, doe eyes, as Principal Figgins scurried onto the stage and said, "There is a minor complication with the performance, but once we clear it up, the graduation ceremonies will continue."  
Brittany and Santana came rushing up to me with a water bottle and gave it to me, as Mercedes and Tina waited by the door for Mr. Shue.

Everyone was looking at each other for some help on what to do when I let out another shrill cry and squeezed Finn's hand so hard that I must've broken bones.

"Breathe, Quinn. Breathe. You're going to be fine. Just imagine yourself holding our little baby. Which, by the way, will not be named Drizzle. Even though it is a cool name."

I chuckled as I remember the exact day when he passed me that note in Spanish class. I thought he was so stupid. But that was also when I was still giving the baby to Mrs. Shuester. Now, I'm not because Mr. Shuester left her, so she doesn't need one anymore.

Just as Arte and Kurt started to sing an a capella of the song that goes like, "Hush, little baby, don't you cry. Momma's gonna sing you a lullaby." That made me cry EVEN MORE (if that is possible), because I knew that there was a very good chance that my mother would not want to see my baby right away. Most of the conflicts between my parents and I have blown over, but we are still cliffhanging, just waiting for that wrong move that will send us tumbling to the sharp rocks ahead.

As I wiped my tears and my mascara-stained cheeks once again I looked into Finn's loving eyes and realized that it would all be O.K. as long as I had him. Then, Mr. Shuester burst through the door (I know, it's deja vu!) and all of the men in Glee Club (except Arte because, well, you know) gently carried me into his ancient blue minivan that looked like somebody had puked and pooped on the seats at the same time. Finn sat next to me, stroking my hair and rubbing my neck as we left the parking lot and headed towards the hospital.

**What do you think that Finn and Quinn will name their baby girl? Write your opinion of the story and the name in the reviews!**


	4. Puck and his sexy stare

Puck's POV

I don't get to sit anywhere NEAR Quinn.I have to sit in the stupid front seat! I mean, it is my baby. I should at least get to hold her hand or give her a neck massage or something. But no, Finn has that job covered. I hate him so much right now. I mean, I thought I would be OK jumping between Santana and Brittany or both at the same time, but no. I want Quinn back. Her luscious hazel eyes and her poker straight blonde hair put my mind into a hazy mist. I don't know what to do or what to say to her. She won't accept any of my money that I try to give her. I think she just wants to kick me out of her life because I'm a "Lima Loser." I swear, Finn is a bigger "Lima Loser" than I am! I mean, he likes Rachel! But now that she went out with Jesse St. James (and by the way, I'm way more of a hunk than he is) nobody really hangs out with her.

I still think that she's hanging out with him, but she won't admit it to anyone. I looked back at her when she was staring at me and we had this, I don't know, connection, I guess. It was like she was trying to confess something to me that she was holding deep inside. She should know by now that I am not a good confidant. I leaked the fact that I am the father of Quinn's baby, and I lie a lot. Like when Quinn and I were babysitting and I told her that I was texting Mike, but really, well, let's just say Santana and I officially LOVE our phones when we're apart.

I peered around the car to look who else was near me that I could let in on the info I figured out. Nada. Only Mr. Shue, but he would probably get mad and when he yells, his vein on his neck sticks out and it is really creepy!

I whipped out my Droid and started texting Mercedes.

-Yo. I thnk RB is still dating JST.J. Do you think that's possible?

She replied surprisingly fast:

-OMG this sux! Hes ttlly setting us up!

Knew it. I craned my neck to look at Rachel with my best detective look. Wrinkle the forehead, then raise the eyebrow. Start a smile. BINGO.

"Look Noah, don't tell anyone, but I'm still dating Jesse," she whispered with a worried look on her face. I know, I just have that magical effect on women.

"Well," I stated mysteriously, "We can't let our fellow Glee Clubbers know that, now can we?" She grinned as I stroked a hand through my chocolate brown mohawk and gave her the hottest setting on my body: my sexy stare.


End file.
